Dimension Traveler
by RadiTheCrusader
Summary: Ya know, this sounded a lot scarier when I first started off. But after a bit, being a flaming skeleton that goes to different worlds to save them from things that aren't supposed to be there became a lot of fun... minus the almost dying at times part.


**AN: So before we start, I want to say hello to any new readers of mine, and Welcome to any readers coming from The Howl of the Wolf, you guys are gonna like this one, as I said this story is connected to the OC in ThotW, just keep reading and everything will be revealed. If you don't know what The Howl of the Wolf is, it's my other story and don't worry if you don't want to read it, you don't need to know anything from it for this story. Also thank fuck I figured out that there is a X-Overs, as a general Category, cuz BOI did I have some bad ideas how to do this… don't worry about it though, everything is tip top. NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any and all worlds, universes, chatacters ect. that are from a known anime, book, video game ect. They are owned by their respective writers, companies ect. I only own my OC's.**

"Oooh look, muffins! **" - normal speech**

" _Someone is gonna get hit in the face with a chair_ **" - thoughts of a character**

" **I WILL MAKE YOU PLAY MONOPOLY" - some demonic dude trying to be scary idk**

Every story has a starting point. Whether it is a character gaining powers, learning them, or is going to gain said powers through other means. And this? This is the beginning of my story. So let's begin from the point where my life did a complete turn. The point that turned average old me, into what I am today.

"Cleanly shaven, check. Pearly whites, check. Dank hair stile, check. Black Suit, check. Alright, let's hope we don't fuck this up", I said as I looked away from the mirror, and headed towards the front door.

It was a big day for me, I was getting a new job. I don't think the suit was necessary consider I was applying for a bodyguard. Rather I was going to an interview for a company that offered bodyguard services.

I stepped outside my house. Going outside the building the sun cast it's warm rays upon me, and without a single cloud in the sky I walked towards the garage. Living I the states wasn't all that bad, and after I pulled some strings from my army days, I was able to get a decent house.

Unfortunately I was all alone for the moment. Didn't have any friends here, and I was living alone, though it wasn't suppose to be that way, but things happen, and bad things at that. But that was the past, I was looking towards the future.

I lived an hours drive from D.C. , where my interview was at. The company was called 'The Protectors'. It was really cheesy but it was a new company, and coming up with names in this day and age without it being already copyrighted was hard, and thus being a new company it needed employees. There were a lot of people wanting a job there, but thankfully for me I was able to get an interview.

And so I drove on towards the city. It was rather calm, and really getting on my nerves. So I did what I always do when I'm on edge, listen to some good old Metal. My cousin, God rest his soul, introduced me to a band called Sabaton a few months ago, and they have been in my playlist ever since, alongside Powerwolf and Skillet, with a bit of AC/DC and Metallica sprinkled in. I wasn't a metal head though, I did enjoy some Pop and rap.

After the hour drive and going through the city, I finally managed to get to my destination. I read that it was an old warehouse, but they completely restructured it and all the other jazz that goes into rebuilding and old building.

There was a small parking lot in front of it and I parked my BMW M3 GTR there. It was a racing car yes, but ever since NFS: Most Wanted, and my dad loving the shit out of BMW and kinda forcing me to buy one. Still I liked it, got it at a sale too. But for some stupid reason when I tell people that I drive a BMW they think I have the brain size of a snake.

I turned the car off and stepped out. The big logo of 'The Protectors' was currently getting installed on the top of the warehouse, so I that gives you an idea of how new this place is. The building itself was two stories tall, but pretty long, and I couldn't see the back of it so it could have been bigger.

I walked in through the front doors and was greeted by a spacious room, with a big desk towards the back of it with a stair case on each side. Other than that nothing much, the room was a bland white colour, but it did look like there would be more stuff added in. Unless the owners are too retarded to add a few seats and TV's in the room.

Right in front of the desk a woman with a black tablet in her hand and was talking to a what looked like a construction worker, hard hat and all. " _Interesting time to be looking for people to hire considering they haven't even completed the place_ ", I thought and walked towards the woman. She had her blonde hair in a bun, had a white buttoned up shirt, a grey short coat , a black dress that stopped a bit above her knees and black heels. Honestly it didn't leave much to the imagination, considering the woman was pretty… _gifted_ , so to speak. But I was a man with honour and I only looked when she wasn't looking at me… hopefully I timed it right.

The construction worker and her finished their conversation and he left towards one of the stair cases. The woman looked at me as I approached her.

"Good morning sir. Can I help you?", she asked.

"Ah yes, I have an interview about joining the company.", I said.

"OH!", she exclaimed, "Yes, I'm sorry I forgot there was another person today"

"Another person?", I asked.

"Well yes, somehow you weren't the first for an interview about a job that technically the company can't offer.", she said.

"Yes well the place does seem a tad unfinished.", I said.

"You have no idea.", she said with a tired sigh, "Anyways, take the staircase on the left and go through the open Orange door, the bosses should be there"

"Thank you, have a nice day.", I said as I walked past her.

"You too", she said and looked back at her tablet.

I went up the left staircase. At the top I was greeted by a long hallway, that currently had the last of it's lights getting set up. Down the hall there were multiple doors, all in different colours. There were always 3 doors of a colour from what I could tell, but only 1 orange one that was the first one down the hall. " _Dafuq is this? Guess the door? You pick the wrong one you get a pie in your face? Bloody americans._ ", I thought as I went through the orange doorway.

This room like most of the place was halfway finished. A simple desk with a chair behind it and two in front of it sat in the middle of the room. The back wall was all glass and I could see the inner part of the building. It was practically a hallow square, the walls of which were a long ass hallway. But the thing that attracted the most attention in the room, was the bald headed man sitting behind the desk looking something on his phone.

I knock on the wooden doorframe, "Excuse me?"

The man looks up from his phone and looks at me for a moment. "Ah", he says, "You must be the other interview for today. Andrei correct?", he said with a british accent. "… _of course it was a brit_ "

"That would be me", I say as I walk further into the room.

"Please take a seat", he said and took his phone and pressed a few buttons.

"You are going to have to excuse us. The place took a bit longer to finish up than we enticipated", he said.

"No worries. I was curious why you were hiring when the building you were operating from wasn't even finished.", I said as I sat down.

"Ah well, my associate was eager to get some employees as soon as possible 'get on the market and get some good people before anyone else', those were her exact words.", he said.

"She?", I asked with a raised brow.

"Yes. Why is it a problem?", he said

"No. I just wasn't expecting a woman in this kind of business.", I said.

"Well you may see that I am an excellent boss", a sassy and with a very british accent feminine voice came from behind me. I turned around to see who it was, and now entering the room was a fairly young woman, somewhere around her mid 20's, she had black hair that went just past her shoulders, a fairly ordinary black suit and glasses. Though she was some real nice eye candy, " _how dafuq are both of the women here bloody models?_ _Also dafuq are brits doing here?_ "

"And you must be Andrei correct?", she asked and walked in front of me. I stood up to shake hands then she went next to baldy.

"Yes, may I ask what your names are?", I said.

"Oh, silly me, my name is Malcolm Terris ", baldy said, " _...of course it is._ "

"And I am Sue Birtwistle", the woman said, "… _damn brits_ "

"Now!", Sue began, "I wanted to ask you, what brings an ex-Bulgarian Special Forces operative in America"

"Well as much as I love my country it's a bit of a shit hole at the moment. So I thought why not America? Find a good job, send money to my family if they need it. God knows I can't get a good job back home.", I said, and most of it was true. The reality was that I wanted to get away from my family, all of them were crazy shit stains, well except my dad, uncle (his brother) and cousin.

"Alright", Sue said, and wrote down something on her tablet, " _when the fuck did she get a tablet?_ "

"Now our facilities have a shooting range so I would like for you to make some shots. So we can see how good you are.", She said and went towards the door.

"You go on without me, I need to take care of a few things", said Malcolm.

"Alright, Andrei if you would follow me.", said Sue and follow I did.

We went back down the hallway and at the turn we went through a metal door that led downwards to another metal door. Once we passed the second one I was greeted by the biggest shooting range I have ever seen. It was in a big open room, one would probably mistake for a plane hangar. I think there even was a timed range, where you had to go around a fake building taking targets out one by one.

"Damn, and here I thought you guys were a simple bodyguard company", I said in awe.

"Oh you will see soon enough that we are much more than a simple company mister Andrei", she said with a smirk.

We walked past a few of the ranges that had different guns on them, there were a few people testing some of them out.

"This huge building also not only as our shooting range for our employees but it is also opened for the general public, for a small fee of course.", explained Sue.

We stopped in front of the biggest shooting range, that extended past the end of the building into the back for about 500 meters, "You have no idea what a pain it was to get the permits for this place", she sighed, "Anywho, If you would please pick one handgun, and assault rifle, and if you want a sniper, so we can see how good you actually are."

"I mean I love guns Miss Birtwistle, but aren't snipers a bit much for a bodyguard?", I asked.

"We like to have options. Now if you please?", she said.

I went up to a big pile of guns to the right of the range. They were all stacked nicely in different boxes. I picked up a Deagle, an Ak-47 " _FOR THE MOTHERLAND!_ ", and a Blaser 93 Tactical.

"Haven't seen one of these since I was in training", I said as I laid the guns out in front of me.

"Whit which one are you going to start?", she asked.

"I'm gonna go with the Desert Eagle first, then with the AK and then with the sniper.", I said and picked up the pistol.

Sue pressed a few buttons on her tablet and 4 targets popped up in front of me, one was 5m. away, two were about 8m. and the last was about 13m.

I shot all of them with precise headshots on the first three and missing by about an inch on the last one. A screen to my left came to life and the number 37 came up, "s _o it's point based?_ ".

Then I picked up the AK and another set of targets popped up. One at 10m. Two at 35m and one at 100m or so. I put it on semi-auto and shot, the first hit was a head shot, then another head shot and one body shot, and the last one was 2 body shots. The 37 changed into a 74.

Then it was time for the sniper. Oh the memories with this one. I was the second best in my squad with a sniper. But I always preferred weapons that were able to be fired while walking/running.

A single target at the end of the range appeared, roughly 600 meters, " _how DID they get this amount of space?_ "

I aimed, slowed my breathing and pulled, a moment later the 74 turned into a 104 and the target had a hole in the head.

"Amazing work Anderi", complemented Sue, "You really are a good shot".

"Well I have 6 years of experience so it should be expected. But it's no big deal really", I said.

"Well I think you aren't giving yourself enough credit. Come now, let's go back to the office so you can sign the contract", she said.

"Wait, that was it?", I asked surprised.

"You are in special forces for six years, and only retired 3 months ago. Your shooting is perfect. I really don't see what else you need for this job", She said and walked back towards the exit. With surprised ole me in toe.

When we got back to the office, Malcolm was sitting in his chair and had a deck of black cards that he was shuffling and had a small stack of papers next to him.

"Ah you're back.", he said as he looked up at us. He then gave me the papers, and I started to read through them. This was my contract with a list of the terms and conditions of the company. After I read them, I took a pen and signed.

Malcolm extended his hand to shake mine, "Welcome aboard Mister Andrei."

"But before you go", said Sue.

"Do you believe in destiny?", finished Malcolm.

"Ugh… kinda? Why?", I said with some concern.

"Then pick a card", he said and laid the cards from the deck in front of me, which now I noticed were slightly glowing, " _.. the fuck is this shit?_ "

I hesitated for a moment, but in the end my curiosity got the better of me, and I picked a card.

Turning it around an image of a flaming skull with small red dots for eyes, with two guns crossed underneath it and a chain whipping around it came to face me. Then a bright flash of light came from the card blinding me.

When I regained my vision, I was no longer in the office, but in a circular room with 8 doors. Malcolm was still in front of me and so was Sue.

"So it's true", said Malcolm but with a slightly deeper voice, "You are one."

I looked at him and to my surprise his skin had changed red and he had 2 horns sticking out of his head and I could see a tail lazily going left and right behind him. Sue was still in her normal clothes.

"What the fuck just happened?", I asked trying not to loose my composure.

"First I want you to calm dawn Andrei", said Sue in a gentle tone, "It's always a shock to people when they discover their powers".

"What are you talking about?", I was beginning to panic a bit.

"Look", she said and stepped closer to me. She grabbed my right hand and turned it so that I was looking at my palm. On there a small tattoo in the shape of a fire was being animated across my skin.

"This is a mark of a Traveler. A dimension traveler", she said.

"Ok, this has to be a dream. Or I'm hallucinating.", I said but was still looking at my hand.

Then Malcolm hit slapped me across the face. "What was that for!", I turned to him.

"This isn't a dream and you aren't hallucinating", he said.

"Ok then mister Demon. Let's pretend this is real", I sounded a lot calmer than I actually was, "What the fuck is a dimension traveler".

"It is a person with the abilities to travel top other worlds, and more often than not change said worlds.", he said.

"As in change their future", said Sue, "Look I'm one too", she showed me her palm and after a moment a animated tattoo of a small flower with thunder hitting it appeared.

"But… how?", I asked, "This can't be real"

Sue then went past me and opened the door behind me, "Just follow us", she said as her and Malcolm went through it.

"I am actually insane", I said but followed.

When I went through we were back at the office. I was kinda relieved and went and sat down at a chair.

"Ok, I want explanations now", I said after a moment. Malcolm had turned into his human like self.

"You my friend are a dimension traveler. Your kind have the powers to go into different worlds and change their future. Though in the past most travelers used their powers for 'good', as they put it. From being simple humans with powers to change the fate of another world. They decided that they would protect these worlds", he said.

"From what?", I asked.

"From other creatures that also had these powers. There were and still are many powerful being that want to go to different worlds so that they can exploit them for their needs. And so thousands of years ago, our ancestors created an organization called "The Protectors", but for some reason less and less people were born with the abilities to jump dimensions. And so eventually the organization disapeared", Sue said.

"Until today", said Malcolm, "Sue was the first in 300 years to gain the powers of the Dimension Travelers. And I was able to contact her and create The Protectors once more. But Of course one Traveler is not enough. Luckily for us we found hundreds of families across the world with Traveler blood flowing in them. All we had to do was help them unlock their powers.", finished Malcolm.

"And how many of us are there now?", I asked.

"About 10", said Sue, "But we are still finding more and more every day, with the help of Malcolm."

"Ok, this sounds the biggest bollocks in the world", I said, "How the fuck am I a Traveler then? What are my powers?"

"Your bloodline is actually one of the strongest for potential Travelers so it is kinda self explanatory", said Malcolm, "And as for your powers, you have to summon them."

"And how do I do that?", I ask.

"Focus on your mark", said Sue, "Feel the power"

"This is some super hero movie BS", I say

"Try it", she said.

I turn my hand and focus on my animate tattoo. After a few moments of nothing happening I was about to give up. " _This is such BS… dafuq was that scull on the card though? Kinda looked like Ghost Rider_ ", and as soon as the image of the card and the Rider come into my mind I fell something. A surge of energy goes through my body and for a moment I start feeling extremely warm. But after that I fell normal, until I opened my eyes and instead of my fleshy hand was a burning hand of a skeleton.

" **Dear mother of God!** ", I scream in a more deeper voice, kinda demonic.

I look at myself, my clothes were still on me but they looked like they were melting, but never did.

"Well I didn't expect that", said Malcolm, "Though it is very cool… or rather hot in your case."

" **But how? I mean… when… HOW?** ", I was barely keeping it together.

"OK now try and let go of that power", said Sue.

This time I didn't hesitate and I focused on releasing the power in me. I imagined how it went back into my hand and manifests itself back into the tattoo and then I opened my eyes, and I was back to normal.

After about 2 hours of me calming down and talking to Sue, I came to the conclusion that this was real. I was a dimension traveler that had the power to turn into a burning skeleton.

"Well Andrei.", said Malcolm, "I have another proposition for you. Will you become a Dimension Traveler?"

"If I say yes what will I have to do", I ask.

"You will go to many different worlds, fight, talk to and kill a lot of creatures, so that the people of that world can not be harmed from creatures that don't belong there."

"How much does it pay?", I ask.

"Heh. How much do you want?", he said with a smirk.

"Fuck it. I'm already going insane why not a bit more", I say and I stand up.

"Well I'm glad you are going to be joining us Mister Andrei Wolfson", Malcolm Shook my hand.

"Yeah, we will see I suppose.", I said.

 **AN: _panic ensues among The Howl of the Wolf readers_**

 _ **I'm standing in the corner trying not to get hit by flying objects**_

' ** _Maybe this was a bad idea?', looks at the list of things I'm gonna be writing, looks at the people flipping their shit, 'oh yeah, this is gonna be something else', looks back at THOTW future chapters, 'God I hope this works'._ _A car flies towards me, 'I really hope so'._**


End file.
